Another Dimension
by Broken Whispers
Summary: IYDBZ xover Picture this: Kagome with a tail, people who can fly, a perverted old man, large appetites, freaky aliens, and what's that...a jewel shard! Pairings: read and find out!OH HOLD!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm here with another story! I shouldn't have started another, but since I'm kinda on Writers' Block on what I want to happen next in Stolen Desire I came up with this one! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, I promise! Anyway this is an INU/DBZ story! If you don't like DBZ then don't read it! Reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu-characters or DBZ characters!

Summery: IY/DBZ xover Picture this: Kagome with a tail, people who can fly, a perverted old man, large appetites, freaky aliens, and what's that...a jewel shard! Pairing: read and find out!

I hope you guys like this story too!

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Another Dimension

By: Broken Whispers

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Scene change: XXX

(Me talking or asking a question)

Emphasis on a word or possibly action 

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha! I sense a lot of jewel shards coming! It could possibly be Naraku!" Kagome stated with a bit of nervousness. As soon as Kagome said this, the sky became dark and the wind picked up. The vile demon, Naraku, appeared floating on his miasma cloud.

"Ku, ku, ku. Thank you for the introduction priestess," Naraku said in his usual malicious voice. Naraku swooped down towards Kagome but was interrupted by an overly huge boomerang and was forced to jump back.

Unconsciously, Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome ready to fight Naraku. Behind him, Kagome notched an arrow aiming it at Naraku's heart (I didn't know he had a heart!). Sango stood a few steps away from Kagome's right side, and Miroku on the other.

"Kagome, where are the jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked ready to kill the puppet.

"They're in his forehead." As soon as Kagome answered Naraku shot out his tentacles (those brown root things are some sort of tentacles right? Please tell me and I will fix it) toward the group. Everyone jumped aside as the tentacles came at them, and immediately after Inuyasha sliced them. But as usual they grew back and went for them again.

Kagome shot her arrow at Naraku and he evaded. Sango hopped onto Kilala's back and flew high into the air. Once high enough Sango flung her magnificent boomerang toward the despicable demon. The boomerang chopped off several tentacles and swung back to its master. Sango repeated this many times only to be knocked off Kilala, and fall to the earth with a loud, painful thud.

Miroku saw this and tried to get to her, but Naraku's tentacles prevented him from doing so. Miroku swung his staff from side to side cutting every tentacle that came his way. He would've opened his wind tunnel is it weren't for the Hell Insects. Unnoticed by Miroku, one of Naraku's tentacles had came from behind and painfully pinned him to the ground with the help of other tentacles protruding from the original. Miroku looked over to Sango and noticed that she and Kilala were pinned down as well.

Inuyasha hopelessly slashed his sword at the coming tentacles. Inuyasha decided to risk a glance at his friends only to see them pinned to the ground; struggling hard against their hold. Soon enough Inuyasha was slicing the tentacles again. Behind him he could hear Kagome shout, "Inuyasha, look out!" but it was too late. Inuyasha was also pinned painfully to the ground in a matter of seconds with four tentacles and their sprouting doubles.

"Kagome run! Get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled against his hold.

Kagome had started to back away then turned and started to run, but unfortunately she didn't get very far. A tentacle had snaked its way around her waist pulling her towards Naraku. She struggled helplessly against his grip only to be tossed in the air. As quickly as she was thrown in the air she felt hot white pain in her biceps and thighs.

"Aaahhhh!"

"Kagome!" everyone screamed.

A second later she noticed that she wasn't falling to the ground and opened her eyes as she still felt the burning pain. Naraku had four tentacles holding her in the air—one stuck in each of her biceps as well as her thighs—facing the far away ground.

"Ku, ku, ku. It seems you're stuck. Now girl give me your jewel shards," Naraku said menacingly.

"I would never give them to the likes of you," spat Kagome. At this Naraku sent his deadly tentacles deeper into her delicate skin making her face screw up in pain.

"You can make this easier on yourself, priestess, by giving yourself to me along with the jewel shards," Naraku cooed to her.

"Nngg…NO!" she screamed. Naraku sent the tentacles to push further into her flesh causing even more blood to spill from her wounds and down Naraku's disgusting tentacles.

"Have your way then priestess," Naraku said viciously. He then flung her into a tree and onto the ground and all over the clearing. (Very painful and strange I know.)

While Naraku was busy tossing Kagome around she focused her miko powers in to her hands, and placed them on his tentacles. Soon Naraku was yelling in pain and dropped Kagome to the ground.

"Insolent wench! You'll pay for that! Shoujii!" As soon as Naraku called the name a boy about the age of eleven dressed in a simple black kimono appeared beside Naraku. He immediately started saying something in the strangest sounding language—actually it sounded like a bunch of screeching—and each, of what she thought were supposed to words, echoed throughout the clearing. Where Kagome lay unmoving on the ground a dark violet circle formed surrounding her.

"Get up you stupid wench! Run Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome who started to stir.

"Lady Kagome you must get up!" called Miroku

"Kagome! Move Kagome!" Sango hollered thrashing violently against the tentacles holding her down.

The circle around Kagome became brighter as the sky cracked and thundered with electricity. The purple light engulfed Kagome and the circle of light became a large hole in the ground. But before she could fall into the empty abyss Naraku struck her in the chest (missing anything vital) with his tentacle and said, "Since I cannot have what I want I will separate you from your so called pitiful friends. I hope you like your new appearance my dear priestess." And he let her fall into what seemed to be an endless void.

XXX In Another Dimension XXX

"Come on Gohan! I know you can do better than that!" said a tall muscular man with black hair dressed in and orange and blue training suit. He had a goofy smile on his face.

"Alright dad, here I come!" with that a muscular boy of about twenty with spiked black and a similar suit to the other man's—only it was more navy blue and orange—charged with super speed, but suddenly stopped in his assault and looked at the sky.

"What's wrong Gohan?" asked Gohan's dad.

"Look dad, there's a hole in the sky," Gohan said in light awe. Gohan's dad looked up and true to his son's word there was a massive hole in the sky. Both men heard a woman scream in the background, "Gohan, Goku what's going on?"

The man named Goku answered, "I don't know Chi-Chi, but I don't like it. I can sense great power coming from it." They all looked up once more and saw that the sky had darkened somewhat and cracked with purple lightening. The hole seemed to open even more and the clouds started to circle the hole, and the lightening increased. When the hole became larger something—or someone—fell from it. It or rather she was an unconscious girl who was severely wounded—you could easily tell from the blood pouring out of her wounds.

"Lets go Gohan!" Goku called already jumping in the air flying towards the falling girl.

"Right."

"Be careful you two!" hollered Chi-Chi.

XXX With Gohan and Goku XXX

"What are we going to do dad?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I don't know son. I don't know, but lets hurry before that girl hits the ground and gets hurt even more than she already is," Goku said flying faster to reach the girl. As they neared the girl as fast as they could, they could hear a viciously, cold laugh come form the hole as it closed.

Goku flew faster than he had ever done before as he saw the mysterious girl plummeting closer to the earth.

"…c'mon…almost there…gotchya!" Goku sighed with relief when he caught her.

"Thank goodness," Gohan sighed.

Goku gazed upon the girl in his arms. She had raven black, pale skin from what he could tell, and was finely built. Though, she probably would look better if it weren't for the wounds on her battered body.

Goku and Gohan descended to the ground to check her wounds. From what they could tell she was beaten badly, had several gashes here and there, and well holes in her biceps, thighs, and chest. (Poor Kagome!) Basically, she looked like she just came out of a long war.

"Dad, I think we should take her to Bulma's. She had better equipment than all the hospitals."

"Yeah, and we better hurry. I don't think she'll be able to last much longer."

After Goku said that the girl opened her eyes the slightest bit. The two men seemed to notice this.

"Who did the to you?" Goku asked gently.

The girl worked her mouth so that only three syllables came out, "…Na…ra…ku…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Well, that's the first chap of my new story! Yay! I hope you like it! The next chapter might be boring but please bare with me okay? The boring must go somewhere and I'm afraid some of the boring has to in the next chapter. Cuz there isn't too much action till the end of it! Oh, crap now I've said too much! Well, until next time. **Reviews are appreciated!**

Broken Whispers


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello people! Hope you liked the first chapter! Now I know you're going to hate me for this but…this chapter is going to be boring up until the end! If you read and bare with me I'll have a good chapter up sooner!

Disclaimer: You already know this.

Summery: IY/DBZ xoverPicture this:Kagome with a tail, people who can fly, a perverted old man, large appetites, freaky aliens, and what's that...a jewel shard! Pairing: read and find out!

Hope you don't get too made at me…

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Another Dimension By: Broken Whispers 

"Talking"

Thoughts 

Scene change: XXX

(Me talking or asking a question)

Emphasis on a word or possibly action Chapter 2 

XXX With Goku and Gohan XXX

After the girl said, what they thought to be a name, Goku picked her up again and held her frail form tightly in his arms.

"Lets get going Gohan!"

"Right." Both men took off into the sky and flew towards Capsule Corp. as fast as they could. As they flew an awkward silence set among them but was soon broken.

"Hey dad, who so you s'pose this Naraku guy is? I mean, he must be strong if he can open up the sky like that. And that power that we felt…it was amazing," Gohan said worriedly.

"Someone very powerful yes…but it makes me wonder what kind of person would do this," Goku said looking at the girl, "We better hurry."

XXX Capsule Corp XXX

"Hey Trunks, could you help me with this?" called a woman with turquoise hair and pale skin.

"Sure mom," replied a boy of 16 with lavender hair, slightly tanned skin, and a muscular build. The boy, Trunks, picked up the large container with ease and carried it into the building.

"Thanks son. Now could you help me with the groceries?"

"Sure mom," Trunks sighed as he went back out to the hover car. Trunks easily tucked two bags under each arm, and headed to back to the house stopping when he felt Goku and Gohan approaching. He saw that they were flying unusually fast, but soon noticed Goku carrying someone.

"Hey Goku, Gohan. What's up?" Trunks asked as they landed. Now he could see why the two were flying so fast. In Goku's arms was a girl who looked to be his age bleeding severely from the chest, thighs, and biceps(upper area of the arm if you forgot).

Trunks dropped the groceries and looked at the girl, "What happened to her?"

"Trunks are you coming with those groceries or not? Hey Goku. Hey Goh…Oh my gosh! Hurry! Get her inside!" the turquoise haired woman ordered.

Goku, Gohan, and Trunks quickly followed her inside, and followed her into a lab type place. On all the walls were all sorts of electronic devices and contraptions, bits and pieces of other objects lay all over the counters, blue prints of some sort of machine lay carelessly on a bed. Quickly the turquoise haired woman, whose name was Bulma, removed the blue print and all the other junk laying on the bed, so Goku could lay the unconscious girl on it.

"What happened?" Bulma asked.

"We don't know. She just fell out of the sky," answered Gohan. Bulma looked at him weirdly for a second then got to work on the poor girl.

"Trunks get me my kit. Gohan, get several cloths from the cabinet over there. Now, Goku apply pressure to her chest whole I check her other wounds," Bulma continued ordering around.

"Thanks Trunks. Now, Gohan…Trunks tie a cloth around each wound in her arms and thighs." Soon after Bulma had ordered the men to leave the room so she could do a full check.

It had seemed like an eternity by the time Bulma had come back out. Her face was completely drained of color and she looked as though she were going to faint. Gohan, Trunks, and Goku glanced at her expectantly.

"Well? How is she?" persisted Gohan and Goku at the same time.

"Not good, but she'll survive, luckily. Besides from the gashes she has a few cracked ribs, her left lung was punctured, a broken right arm, a sprained ankle, and has bruises and cuts everywhere. I don't know how she survived in her condition, but she did. It's nothing short of a miracle. She'll probably be out for a days at the least, possibly a few weeks at the most," Bulma finished looking at the three of them. They stared grimly at her; all thinking the same thing. _Who did this to her? _

After Gohan and Goku left, though reluctantly, Bulma had gone off to bed after checking on the girl for the last time that night. Trunks soon went in to check on the girl himself. He checked all of her wounds and sat in a chair beside her. He looked at her resting form, and his gaze rested on her face. Her face was bruised and scratched, though is still looked peaceful in its state.

Trunks continued to watch her and for some reason it pained him to see her beat up like this. It wasn't like he liked her or anything, but no girl and it didn't matter who, should be in this condition. But he felt a bit stronger about that with this girl. He wasn't sure why though.

_It's not like I'm in love with her or anything, it's just…she looks so innocent. Why would anyone do this to someone like her? She looks way too innocent to have done anything to get in this condition. It's like the saying goes 'Looks can be deceiving',_ thought Trunks.

A few minutes later the girl fluttered her eyes open. Trunks froze for a second. Those eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen in his sixteen years of life. They were so much like pools of sapphires it was astonishing that they didn't into sapphires right then and there. Not only were they beautiful, they were also fierce and they seemed pierce right through his entire being.

Trunks recovered from his frozen state and rose out of his chair and stood by her side. He watched her briefly scan the room then lock her piercing gaze with his.

"…where…am I?" she croaked out.

"You're at Capsule Corp. works, my house," Trunks said to her gently.

"What's…your…name?" the girl said with a raspy voice from lack of use.

"My name is Trunks. What's yours?" Trunks asked softly.

"My name…is Kagome…Kagome Higarashi," she whispered as fell asleep once more.

"Kagome huh? Well, goodnight Kagome," Trunks whispered to the night and sleep soon over took him too.

XXX Next Morning XXX

Bulma woke early to check on the injured girl in her 'lab'. The sight in front of her surely wasn't what she expected at all. Her son was asleep with his head lowered in a chair beside the resting girl. His hand on the rail guard as if the bed were going to roll away. Bulma smiled at the adorable sight. She glanced over at the occupied bed, and noticed that the girl was in a different position from last night. It wasn't big—her head was turned facing Trunks and she was ever so slightly on her side—but it was a lot of improvement for someone in her condition.

Bulma silently walked over to her son and lightly touched him on the shoulder. He jumped out of his seat and stood in a fighting stance looking around in confusion. His eyes landed on his mother watching as she chuckled at him.

After what seemed like hours to Trunks, Bulma quietly walked over to the girl to check on her wounds. Surprisingly, the wounds were healing at fast pace. Bullllma soon finished changing the girl's bandages when Trunks said, "She woke up last night."

"She did? When?" Bulma asked fully shocked.

"A bit after you went to bed."

"Amazing! She should have been out for at least a few days before actually waking up! Well, what did she say?"

"She asked where she was and I told her. She asked what my name was and I told her. I also asked her what her name was and it's Kagome Higarashi," Trunks replied.

"I see. It was a good thing you were there when she woke. She might've tried to do something drastic. Well, you go ahead and wash and change. I'll go make some breakfast," Bulma stated as walked to the kitchen and Trunks went wash and change.

XXX With Trunks and Bulma XXX

_How can she be healing so fast? It's unnatural…it's as if she were a…a sayin,_ Thought Bulma. As she thought this she flipped another pancake and sausage, while continuing on other thoughts about the mysterious girl.

Soon Trunks had returned to eat breakfast. He could tell his mother was thinking, soon joined her. _I wonder where her family is. I bet they're worried sick. Where does she live anyway? Where is she from? What city? She has a pretty name. Wait! What am I thinking? I don't even know her! But still…she was pretty even with all those scratches and bruises…_Trunks was ripped from his thoughts when a huge plate of pancakes and sausages was slammed down in front of him.

"Thanks mom," said Trunks. He began to dig into his breakfast when he felt Goku and Gohan coming.

"Mom, Gohan and Goku are here," he yelled over his shoulder.

"Alright dear, let them in will you? Thanks," Bulma called back as she continued to make more food.

Trunks got up and opened the door as soon as they landed. They came in saying hello, and went straight to the table. Then both looked at Trunks expectantly and he sighed deeply.

"She woke up last night and her name is Kagome. Her wounds have improved greatly, and she's sleeping again right now," Trunks answered them. Before Gohan or Goku could say anything Bulma came in with two large plates full of pancakes and sausages, and placed them in front of the two. Goku immediately dug into his meal and said with his mouth full," Fank fuu Fulma! (Thank you Bulma)"

Unlike his farther, Gohan hadn't dug into his food just yet, but sat there with a thoughtful look on his face.

"How is Kagome doing?" Gohan asked rather curiously.

"She's doing much better, in fact, she's healing faster than normal. It's almost as if she were a saiyin…" Bulma trailed off. This statement caught everyone's attention, and an awkward silence fell upon the room.

The awkward silence was broken by a soft thudding on the floor. They all turned around to see Kagome standing in the door the doorway of the kitchen.

"Umm…where's the bathroom?" Kagome asked timidly.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

**A/N:** Hiya folks! Hope you sort of enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I know this chapter was boring, but people you understand that some of the boring has to go somewhere! This is just one spot and I'm sure the next chapter will be more interesting. Well, I gotta go for now!

Broken Whispers


End file.
